


selalu, selamanya

by KurosawaReika



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I love writing my own missing scene from the movies, M/M, Movie Timeline, Newt is dying whats new about that huh, Spoilers, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, newtmas - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Thomas selalu khawatir akan segalanya, dan Newt akan selamanya menenangkan pria itu. Selalu, untuk selamanya.





	selalu, selamanya

* * *

**a Maze Runner fanfiction**

** selalu, selamanya © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the cast. Maze Runner Series belong to James Dashner and Wes Ball. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

**Rate: **T

**Pairing:** Thomas/Newt

**Warning:** Contain SPOILERS from the movies. BL.

* * *

Asap daging bakar menguar di seluruh penjuru kamp. Aroma yang menggugah selera itu tampaknya tak hanya membuat lapar pasukan _Rebellion Force_, tapi juga menarik perhatian Crank di luar sana. Jemari berbelatung mereka dengan ribut menggoyang-goyang pagar besi berduri, berusaha merobohkannya. Silir angin malam yang dingin membuat bau busuk dari tubuh separuh mayat milik para Crank itu mencemari bau sedap masakan Frypan, menjadikan Newt mual ingin mengeluarkan isi perut. Namun yang bisa dimuntahkannya hanya liur bercampur asam lambung, lantaran sedari pagi ia belum makan apa-apa kecuali minum teh hitam seduhan Brenda.

Rasa laparnya sudah hilang sejak tadi siang, saat ia menunjukkan lengan bernadi hitam yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi di balik jaketnya kepada Thomas. Fakta bahwa oksigen yang selama ini ia hirup ternyata telah terkontaminasi oleh virus Flare membuat nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Alih-alih bergabung dengan Jorge dan Gally yang sedang mengantri jatah makan malam, Newt memilih untuk duduk melamun di samping tong api unggun.

Ketika seorang anak menjatuhkan nampan besi dan menciptakan bunyi kelontang keras, lamunannya buyar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari percikan api, dan tanpa sengaja melihat Thomas mengambil lampu minyak dari sudut ruangan lalu berjalan pergi.

Badan Newt bergerak sendiri secara otomatis, seperti semacam insting untuk mengikuti pria itu kemana pun dia pergi.

Ia memperhatikan Thomas dari kejauhan, melihatnya masuk ke suatu ruangan, kemudian menggantungkan lampu minyak pada paku yang menancap di dinding. Dengan penerangan minim, Thomas tampak sedang meraba-raba mencari saklar listrik. Lampu sorot yang mengarah langsung ke meja bundar di tengah ruangan menyala, bersamaan dengan derap sepatu _boot_ Thomas yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Newt berhenti di ambang pintu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menemukan Thomas tengah menatap kosong cetak biru saluran air bawah tanah Last City yang terhampar di atas meja.

“Thomas,” panggilnya lirih.

Kaki Thomas berhenti bergerak. Tangan yang semula sedang menyusuri pinggiran meja kayu yang lapuk dan berlubang karena rayap, seketika membeku.

“Tommy, _please_, bicara padaku.”

Newt bisa merasakan denyut di lengannya menguat, sementara udara di sekeliling mereka terasa makin berat.

“Tommy ....” Newt perlahan menghampiri, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Thomas.

Tetapi Thomas tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Ia tetap menundukkan wajah, secara terang-terangan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Bohong kalau gestur itu tidak membuat Newt merasakan getir di tenggorokan.

Pikirannya kalut, antara ingin menyentuh tangan Thomas untuk menarik atensi pria itu, atau tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali karena hal itu mungkin justru akan membuat Thomas semakin menarik diri.

Pada akhirnya Newt hanya mampu berdiri membisu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk mendengar tarikan napas Thomas, tapi terlalu jauh untuk menyadari adanya endapan air mata di pelupuk pria itu.

Di luar, orang-orang mulai berlalu-lalang menuju bilik masing-masing, bersiap untuk tidur dan istirahat. Suara gesekan kantung tidur yang diseret di atas lantai beton berdebu mengiringi langkah yang makin riuh.

Kepalan tangan kanan Newt perlahan masuk ke dalam saku jaket, melepaskan kalung yang sedari tadi digenggam erat. Thomas masih bergeming. Newt menghela napas berat, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Thomas.

Mungkin sekarang memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya. _Belum saatnya ...._

“Jangan pergi ....”

Gerak Newt terhenti. Sebuah tarikan kecil pada ujung jaket yang menghentikannya. Ia menengok ke belakang.

Thomas, dengan kepala tertunduk, berbisik, “Jangan tinggalkan aku, Newt.”

Bisikan itu lebih terdengar seperti isakan, yang digelayuti rasa takut campur khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Newt mendengar Thomas seputus asa ini, dan ia akui, mendengar Thomas memohon seperti ini membuat nyeri di dadanya berkali-kali lipat terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Rasa panas membakar merambat naik dari lengan sampai ke kerongkongannya. “Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana, Tommy, jangan khawatir,” ujar Newt lirih. Ia membalikkan badan. Ujung jarinya dengan lembut menyusuri garis rahang Thomas.

Thomas masih tak melepaskan genggamannya dari ujung jaket Newt.

“Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kau tahu itu.”

“Selalu?”

Denging nyaring di telinga hampir membuat Newt hilang kesadaran lagi. Tapi suara Thomas selalu berhasil menariknya kembali. _Selalu._

Newt mengangkat dagu Thomas, lalu tersenyum lembut. “Selamanya, Tommy.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Lani, teman terbaikku sejak 2013 sampai sekarang, yang meninggal pada hari Minggu, 11 Agustus 2019.
> 
> thanks for everything. you will always be missed, Lan.
> 
> rest in peace, my dear friend.


End file.
